


Diplomacy

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Ficlet, Gen, Mystery, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks that the diplomatic mission is about to over. He is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

Steve waited at the bridge with Stark for the Xyrian Ambassador from XPHR-4698. It was his mission to ensure that the negotiation went as smoothly as possible. Although the meeting had gone to near the end, he still didn't get to relax. One wrong step...

The Ambassador walked out into the bridge with her people following her. She stretched out her exoskeleton covered hand with Stark, communicating with an electronically simulated voice,"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Stark. I hope that "

"I'll miss you too." Stark smiled lazily.

Steve used the chance to observe the Ambassador more carefully. The temperature of XPHR-4698 was infernal for many species, but it supported a highly diversified biological diversity. One among them were Xyrians, who were silicon-based land dwellers. They were huge - the average of a Xyrian was five yard long. They only had one limb per segment of the body, two hands and one hooved feet. Xyrians were recently discovered by the Alliance as another sapient tool-using space travelling species. With the strategical position of their planet and the rare resources, they can be an important ally. However, there were so many variable factors in building alliance with other species. For example, as the Xyrians were scavengers, their natural diet were pungent to the crew which have a different diet habit. The Ambassador was intelligent, and didn't hesitate to make use of any weakness to acquire advantage in the treaty. Witnessing the entire negotiation made Steve appreciate Stark more, though the rumors that Stark extended their negotiation to beyond the sheets was probably untrue, as was quite impossible for Xyrians to be sexually compatible with humans.

Stark led the Ambassador to the meeting room, probably trying to use all his charm on her, which he doubt would work across species. Steve followed them into the meeting room when there was a gun shot.

Steve spoke through the communicator," Security, report!" while he ran to Stark and the Ambassador to protect them.

"Report! One of the Xyrians were shot! The Xyrians were transferring him to the medical bay of their ship. We're finding the culprit!" the guard at the other hand responded.

"One of my people were shot," The Ambassador said with accusation. "You don't take enough care to protect us."

Stark said, looking the most serious Steve's ever seen him. "I apologize. We'll find the culprit as soon as possible,"

"We 'll find them, and punished them in accord to the Alliance's law." Steve promised. He checked with his crews that no escape pods were ejected. The gunner must be in the ship. Surely with the security they would be soon found. But what was their purpose? If they wanted to disrupt the negotiation, why did they wait so long, or would it be one of the Xyrians?

The Ambassador left the ship extracting written promise from Stark and Steve that they would find the gunner as soon as possible. Stark delayed her demand for compensation though, saying that he needed to discuss with the superior.

"Apparently we can't have our shore leave then," Stark said. "Captain Rogers, I trust you to be in charge of the investigation."

"Definitely," Steve said. He was not looking forward to it, but it was his duty.


End file.
